Mukuro
by Mourneloupe
Summary: Kamiya is a name often heard associated with dark happenings in a distant forest that humans dare not tread. A growing threat to the north leaves the forest inhabitants in tatters and chaos. will one wolf god in training be able to stop the shadows from
1. Chapter 1

This is a slight crossover fic between Princess Mononoke and Rouroni Kenshin. Alas, I own neither.

I hope some of you like this, it's been collecting dust on my harddrive for a while, I went in one night at 3am and tackled it repeatedly until it was unconcious and hog tied to a chair. This is what I got as a result. It's a little weird and the forest spirits from Mononoke are not really named Adagio I just liked that name for some reason.

after all it was 3 in the morning and I did not have tea that day.

Enjoy let me know what you all think, flames included I suppose. I'm trying to be open minded today. )

* * *

The suns rays were barely touching the top of the four story estate when Kaoru Kamiya sprang off of the east wing's chimney lip and landed with a trained feline grace upon the grassy earth below. She moved with incredible speed up and over the northern wall of the property as she made her way towards the forest's edge.

Her pale, sharply curved face broke into a grin as three war-horse sized wolves came into her line of sight, all lounging at the rim of shady trees, waiting for her.

"morning Kaoru!" the one on the left barked happily, seemingly in a nevereding good mood. He stretched happily as he stood snaking hisruffledhead back and forth in excitement at her arrival.

' _My family_' she thought briefly to herself smiling.

"Good morning Haru, Suzume, Ayumi" She addressed each one in order starting with Haru, the one who had greeted her and onto the two beside him. The two silent ones smiled flashing her a bit of fang in a playful gesture. She grinned back suddenly filled with a delightful giddiness.

"Have Misao and Yahiko arrived yet?."

Settling herself, she placed her bag upon the ground beside her, letting her hand rest on the lip of it comfortably. Kaoru hadn't packed a lot this morning knowing the group of them would be traveling fast and light like always, but she had brought just the amount she had been taught to survive on by her master whenever she patrolled the forest. _second home_.

"Oi busu I'm already here! and Misao is probably still asleep!"

A young boy of 15 came striding into the light from the forest's depths. He had spiky brown hair and bright honey eyes. He carried a plain canvas bag on one shoulder and a naked blade was clenched in his right hand. A bow was slung onto his opposite shoulder and his quiver was under his arm. Despite his ruffled and innocent appearance, the boy had seen enough death to satisfy two afterlives. He was a skilled killer as well, but being a half-god offspring did that to some, Kaoru supposed. Despite his past though, he grinned childishly at Kaoru as she wrapped him in a one armed hug. _Brother_.

"How's the morning?" Kaoru questioned as he settled beside Haru's haunches.

"It's not bad considering the threat we've been under. It's damn irritating Kaoru, I've been patrolling with the triplets here for three days now, Enishi's men have been slowly aiming for the northern most ridges as far as I can see. I found another two acres burned and chopped away last night."

Kaoru growled low in her chest at his report. A flash of fangs could be seen.

Yahiko shrugged it off.

"He's really pushing it Kaoru. Lord Akoto is not happy. The boars are moving for an attack. I've been playing the peacemaker saying I could arrange a meeting with mother and Akoto I'm glad they have agreed, but it's fragile at best." Yahiko frowned and Kaoru snarled outright, her eyes flickering to the morning sun.

"That is not acceptable he will not touch master's forest, My forest!" Kaoru yelled and made to secure her blade at her waist, which was hanging snug and familiar against her right hip. Wrapping her concealment cloak around her wiry, muscled shoulders she nodded to the three wolf pups.

"We should move now. There is too much to discuss out here in the open and we have that mission from father to carry out today. Are they coming this afternoon?" She asked turning to Suzume.

Suzume with the deep sea green eyes spoke so they could all hear.

"Mother spotted them easily at dawn on her own patrol, they will be here a little after midday we are guessing, unless they stop, but there are not a lot of them, just a few in the group. Horse tamers for sure by the looks of them." She said with a nod of her large head.

Kaoru nodded in return and picked up her bag, while reminiscing her three siblings. The wolf pups were not full grown like their mother, but were still gigantic in their appearance. Standing each at 6 feet high and a little over nine feet long, they were faster, stronger and deadlier than any war horses bred in the country and those surrounding. They had a silver/grey fur that shone blue in the light, Kaoru knew that when they became adults their coats would be a fine snow white, just like their mother Mononoke's was. Kaoru smiled at her thoughts before securing her mind and turning to Yahiko.

"Yeah what about them?" he began "Why did father and mother agree to have them come here and help us? We can handle the crazy idiot on our own you know, we've done it before!" Yahiko pouted indignantly.

Kaoru could only shrug at his questioning and frown at his anger.

"I think that the group knows Enishi or something, maybe they're enemies? Either way master asked for them and father did as well in agreement with her. I trust their judgement and will carry out the orders we were given to bring the group back to the estate." She nodded in finality. There would be no more speaking about it.

Turning towards the forest a comforting breeze touched her face and Kaoru smiled at the familiar sight. Moving swiftly to sit bareback on Haru like a horse rider she hopped up easily and rubbed Haru's head between his ears. She got a rumbling purr in response. Shouldering her bag and checking her blades, all 16 of them hidden in her leggings and her blue linen tunic Kaoru scented the air coming from the forest entrance.

Feeling the tension of the morning begin to creep into the air Kaoru turned and looked at them all.

'Shall we get Misao then?"

* * *

The journey west had been a down right pain in the ass from the beginning and Kenshin knew it better than any of them in the group. The message rider who had come some two weeks before hand had given Kenshin and his master Hiko a personal message from a lord ruling in the west. A man by the name of Kamiya. Hiko had instantly accepted the job not even reading the message written to them. Kenshin had just shrugged guessing that his Master obviously knew the Kamiya character and wisely had kept quiet. 

After the decision had been made for the group (a feat Kenshin knew he'd pay for personally later) it had been time to break camp and get the group back together for the trip. The horses had been grazed and rested in the makeshift corrals and the weapons were stored for the traveling they would be doing in the weeks to come. Not knowing where exactly they were going Kenshin had told the group just that. They're anger hadn't been stemmed at him directly, but he still felt guilty about having to drag them into this without even letting them decide, or giving them the exact details of the job they were to carry out.

'_Oh well'_ he reasoned with himself _'its just another job, another paycheck in our pockets, just like everything else before.'_

Sano Kenshin's best friend had been grumpy the entire trip. Going out of his way to taunt their young friend Megumi for two weeks straight now. Kenshin finally sighed into the neck of his stallion as their bickering found it's way past his meditative shields. He couldn't even fathom how Aoshi dealt with it all having to ride beside the pair..

Hiko turned a critical eye upon his pupil.

"I suppose I can tell you all where we're going if you'll just shut up." He began and all attention snapped to him.

The entire group had been at his loyalty for years and for as long as they had all been together, he always knew how to snag them.

"The man we're serving this job under is Keswick Kamiya. He is a spirit-guide and he is and has always been a service to the God Mononoke. Her name in their tongue is Mononoke at least. It means the princess of the gods, beasts, and ghouls. I've known Kamiya since my days back in the army when I was an aspiring murderer." He grumped still looking ahead, his long black hair falling casually over his shoulder.

They all twitched slightly at his words, but being around him for so long allowed them to not care enough and to allow him to continue.

"We've been friends for decades. He even taught me a few sword techniques, some of my deadliest are from him." He gave a rueful smile.

Kenshin was shocked to say the least. The most skilled killer on the continent had been taught by someone else?

"Sir Hiko why is it necessary that we go see him though, I mean it's probably nice to see an old friend, but you made us leave without hesitation and Sir Ken said you didn't even read the dispatch message given to the two of you What is the job he has for us?" Megumi, a tall black haired woman with an elegant stance and a sly personality asked curiously. Megumi wasn't a killer like the others, no completely the opposite in fact. She was a healer, the best of the best. Having being possessed by a tree spirit for years did that to some and the group all knew Hiko respected her more than the others, so her questioning was bound to not go unanswered.

"There is trouble to the northern borders of the Mukuro Forest. The one dwelling of all that is peace is being threatened. Only for this reason would my friend call upon me." Hiko said quietly.

They all practically fainted right there. The Mukuro Forest was the most sacred and possessed dangerous place on the earth. Gods and spirits were said to rule there and war was said to be banned in that region. It was the last sanctuary to the afterlife and all that was magical within the world.

"Kamiya is the protector of the Mukuro Forest!" Sano gaped in awe. "The mans gotta be a god himself then!"

"Some have said that of him before. For all its worth, that damn daughter of his has got to be." Hiko mused with a ghostly grin and looked over at Kenshin who was staring ahead down the path. It was just reaching dusk and he was probably looking for a place to stop for the night. Hiko just nodded to him, and turned his head slightly to the left.

"Saitou, Tokio scout ahead would you? Find a place for the night."

With that two figures appeared in the darkness at Hiko's left. A tall dark man with hazel eyes that were more like a coppery brown nodded once, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He rode a dapple mare who had a fiery charge and a perfected silent step. The woman beside him was equally just as dark, but possessed an elegance and regality that could be considered eastern royalty. She had a smile upon her face and her long dark hair was wrapped up at the back of her head. Sitting upon a deep chestnut stud she was quite the opposite of the smoker beside her. Her husband.

Kenshin nodded to the couple before they silently padded into the dark ahead. Those two were a pair of wolves if he ever saw one.

"So Lord Kamiya has a daughter?" He asked, trying to bait his master into a conversation that would interest him. Hiko watched him a moment probably gauging if he could hit him from where they sat upon horseback but chose to speak instead.

"Yes, a wiry little thing she is, though I haven't seen her in about ten years. Last I did see of her she was out riding around on those damn wolf pups and stalking boars in the woods with Mononoke herself. She's always been a mother to the girl. Kamiya's wife was a spy in the army with us, a damn good one too, she died during the birth." He said solemnly.

"They really are that talented? You never speak of anyone so highly master." Kenshin grinned at him

"They were better than any man or woman I have ever met and I owe them my life from more than one occasion and vice versa. That daughter of his, her name is Kaoru. She was blessed by the forest spirit upon her birth. The council I sat at for centuries decided on the Kamiya girl. She was the pact that kept the alliance between man and god together in that time period when she was born. She has to be around 23 years of age now." Hiko said more to himself than anything and went quiet and said no more.

Kenshin mused in his own mind. A daughter that was the binding between an alliance thousands of years at the breaking point? Come to think of it for the last 20 years or so he had noticed a decline in magic and spiritual channeling throughout the lands he had traveled. Maybe it was true. After all to get a man like Hiko to speak with an admiration bordering on affection for someone...Kenshin grinned inwardly.

Whoever this Kaoru was, she was an apple in Hiko's eye.

* * *

They stopped to rest soon after the conversation that brought the group to the same page as their leader. Kenshin and Hiko stepped away from the fire to go over their katas of the night. Hiko instructed quietly as was normal and Kenshin moved with lightening fluidity through his movements he had been taught since he was eight. When they finally did stop for the night Kenshin felt refreshed and ready to take on anything. Hiko brooded over his alcohol intake. 

The next morning the group had packed and left the site at sunrise. Kenshin and Hiko in the forefront as was expected followed by Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, Saitou, and Tokio. The sun had barely kissed the tops of the trees near the ridge they were about the turn when Megumi gasped and almost shrieked. Almost in that Hiko had spun around in the saddle to clamp a large long fingered hand down over her mouth.

"They are forest spirits Megumi. _Adagio_ they're called. The life and death of the trees. They will not harm us." He whispered in her ear.

The rest of the group all turned to see where they were looking and stiffened in shock and awe. A little boy sized ghost was sitting upon a rock. It had no visible eyes and had a pale opalescent white color to it. Suddenly it's head turned up and two piercing empty sockets looked at them freezing the very blood in their veins for a split second before is snapped it's head to the side and back in a quick ticking motion. A cracking sound could be heard and they all moved with singularity backward a few paces from it. Hiko cursed to himself and dismounted. Walking up to the little sprite he bowed respectfully to it.

"Little Adagio of the mother, would you be so kind as to grant us passage through your forest? We have business in the west with the councilman and Lord Kamiya" He said in perfect politeness and in the genuine tongue of the gods, shocking the little group even further. The little thing recoiled as if shy suddenly and nodded, a small grin appearing on it's strange, peaceful face. Like a child.

Hiko nodded to it and it disappeared into thin air. Megumi visibly relaxed. Straightening he looked down the pathway they were on and then up the cliff face they were currently rounding. Something flashed out of his sight too fast for him to see what it was, but he knew and he grinned wickedly knowing she had seen him speaking with her subject. Turning he walked to his horse assessing his group's Ki auras as he passed them. Most of them were just in shock as he expected them to be. But he couldn't coddle them and he didn't intend to. The forest of Mononoke was a tricky and dangerous place. There were things no one could even dream up and live through in there. It was truly what nature was intended to be without man.

"The Adagio mean good luck, it's a sign the forest is healthy. We can continue without problems. If you respect them they will in turn respect you and no harm will befall you. I have a feeling we'll be escorted by something this day anyway so theres no need to be frightened. If you can't handle it now you will never be able to and trust me there are worse things in this forest than a little tree spirit popping up to say hello." he spoke quietly without addressing the group directly and mounted his horse with ease despite his mountainous size.

He grinned inwardly as the ridge's end came closer and silently held his breath, waiting for his groups reaction to the sight they would see in exactly thirty seconds. Just as he expected a collected amounts of gasps even from the cold Aoshi could be heard as the rim of the grand forest came into view. They stood upon the cliff's edge overlooking the vast valley of a numerous assortment of trees and all types of life. Flocks of birds by the thousands rose and spread as a rainbow blanket of silken feathers and taloned beaks all around as the forest came to life in the morning sunlight. Hiko personally loved this view and allowed his group to memorize it as he had the first time he saw the majesty of the Mukuro Forest border.

"The Mukuro forest goes on for exactly 600 miles to the North the South and the West. The Kamiya estate was set up at the direct border of the west. I have never been there so I assume a guide will be sent to us sometime today. Until then we will travel closely together and keep all senses open and alert. No matter if the trees give us passage here, there are worse things that may not." He spoke with authority and headed down a winding ledge that would take him to the base of the cliffs and into the forest's cavernous floor.

The group followed with a shaken expression in all of their eyes. The sight had rocked them to the core and it would only get worse. But Hiko had no fear of it, he knew they would do well, he had made sure of it when he began to bring in all these strays after the wars some 20 odd years ago. After he left the west. After he left her.

* * *

The group entered the forest with easy acquisition and took a break near a small crystal clear stream to recoup from such a sight as what they had encountered. Hiko explained a few more things to them about the forest's life spirit and the gods that were the care takers of it. He gave them a brief history of loyalty and the stations of all the head gods and spirits under Mononoke. He wanted them alert and be able to freshen their skills that had been near dormant now for some odd months. He wanted them perfect for when they met the Kamiya clan and as an extra precaution he warned them of Kaoru's temper and her ability to control the forest around her to her advantage, or at least what her abilities were when he knew her. 

"She will be triple the amount of strength and if my guess is anything she'll be cunning and a master of illusion with a talent for killing. The Kamiya clan has led a hard existence here and Kaoru and her father are the best of the best." Hiko grunted when they all nodded in response. Yes Kaoru Kamiya was not to be taken lightly and she was to be respected as a god.

"after all" he said as he mounted his horse "She is the heir to the forest'spower itself. Once Mononoke deems her ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

I still don't own any of this except the idea and a few of the characters.

3

oh and yes if you haven't noticed the story will inform you later on but for now, YES Mononoke is San from Princess Mononoke. I still haven't come to a father for the triplets yet, I may make them Ashitaka's kids who were given wolf forms by their mother or I may make them just some random wolf from the north or some other compass direction XD. Anyway it doesn't really matter right now.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Kaoru righted herself on the path. Her tanned deer skin leggings tight around her waist, twisted about her legs from her fall out of the tree. Something had knocked into her path without warning. She shook her head clear and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, biting back a growl. The leather thong had come loose on it and let spill, a curtain of straight ink down to her waist giving her a wild and ethereal look in the sunlight filtering through the tree tops. Sniffing the air for any threats she couldn't detect what had fallen out in front of her. It had probably just been a squirrel anyway, but still... 

"Busu, what are you doing? What the hell happened? I saw something fall in front of you but I couldn't tell what it was!" Yahiko was yelling. He was running faster than any human could run towards her followed by the triplets close behind. Upon Ayumi's back was a young girl 18 or 19 in age, with long black hair tied into a two foot long braid and a row of daggers lining her waist and arms.

"Kaoru! Are you ok? What was that thing!" The girl yelled her worry over the top of her ride's head. They all stopped before Kaoru who was now standing and waving it off at them.

"It was nothing Misao. I couldn't tell what it was but I think it was that hawk that Enishi carries. He may not be able to pass my borders, but the hawk is able to go where it pleases. It's probably keeping an eye on us thats all." She murmured in irritation.

"Though if I see it again" she muttered darkly to herself "I will spear it through the heart."

* * *

The lake shore where the wolf clan lived was in the very heart of the forest. Surrounded by a mossy swamp that was pristine and the sanctuary of ultimate peace. And it was some 500 miles away from where they had started out at the estate that morning. It was an easy trip for the little group of course. Kaoru and Misao scouted ahead and ran into the water giggling like little girls as they waited for the wolf god to appear and speak with them of what was to happen now. The timing was perfect as Misao ended the water fight they were currently attacking on Yahiko with then the wolf god appeared. Unerringly tall at almost 10 feet from clawed paw to erect ear and almost 30 feet in length. She sported a lithe lean body of iron muscle and a steely fur as white as the snow on the most isolated of mountain peaks. Kaoru shouted happily as she ran to sink into the thick familiar white fur. 

"Master!" Kaoru chirped from the ruff of snow white fur at the large she wolf's neck.

"Kaoru" she rumbled affectionately as her large golden eye swung down to look at her adopted daughter and successor.

"Yahiko, Misao" she acknowledged with a feral smile as they all piled into her side in greeting.

The wolf pups nipped and yelped at her chin in elation at her return and the three human figures lounged between her forelegs. The perfect wolf pack in Kaoru's opinion.

"What is happening master? Yahiko has said Enishi covered another two acres last night! What is to be done with him?" Kaoru said looking up at the great wolf god. The others all looked up at her expectantly. When with the mother of the forest they tended to act younger than their ages. Kaoru was practically a pile of puppy limp happiness when with her family this way. A moment of peace was always welcome in the pack.

"Enishi will be killed and revenge will be sanctified. However we cannot do that as of yet because we have no proof against him for the council's more stubborn members and most importantly we must first sate the boars private blood lust that is beginning to show." Mononoke said turning her great white head to Yahiko she eyed him with an approving glance.

"It was good of you to suggest a meeting, I think I will use you further as my peace keeper here."

He could only nod as his face blanched. The boar clan was scary to be around, but if it was what his surrogate mother commanded he would obey.

"Now then shall we go and find our little entourage out in the woods?" Noke said cheerfully lifting herself off the ground and shaking herself free of drowsing pups.

Something flashed in her eyes, but was gone before Kaoru could judge what it could have been. Smiling brightly Kaoru grabbed her forgotten bag beside her and hopped to the mainland from the little island they had inhabited with their greetings.

"We will be staying in the alcove while our guests are here. When we reach them we will not be able to travel as fast as we usually do. Misao I want you with Suzume at all times. Yahiko will stay with Haru. Kaoru you and Ayumi will scout ahead." She ended her present orders and in silence disappeared into the trees knowing her children wouldn't be far behind.

"Well I guess it's time to go." Kaoru said laughing as she mounted Ayumi and took off after the wolf god.

Yahiko and Misao looked at each other and grinned identically evil grins. Mounting their respected wolf partners they bounded away into the trees, not wishing to be left behind.

* * *

Hiko turned a trained eye on the tree line. He could sense something coming, but what it was he couldn't say. It was still a little ways away from his range. Breathing in deeply he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a heavily calloused hand. He could already guess what was coming for them. He had a growing dread in his stomach of it, but he thought inwardly with grim satisfaction 'what comes will come and we will meet it when it does'. 

Turning to the group he met Kenshin and Aoshi's eyes and nodded. They felt something coming as well. He reassured them with a simple grunt and continued his mount deeper into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

As the day progressed, Kaoru began to feel something within her mind's eye. It was a gnawing feeling that was growing worse the closer they came to the little group she had spotted just minutes before. Having felt spontaneous she and Ayumi had charged themselves up and sprang across the cliffs within the forest that rose easily a good hundred feet above the tree tops. She had seen the curl of smoke from there. The campfire of the group she was ordered to bring to her father. They were a little ways away still about a hundred miles or so maybe another fifteen minutes. She had grinned and pointed the spot to Ayumi who growled back at her equally just as mischievous. With a giddy feeling that only came at odd moments for the young human-like. Kaoru had thrown back her head and let loose the deepest most welcoming howl she could muster. The sound spread with a swift speed across the forest valley like a soothing mother to a child. It fit the land perfectly. The sound she had produced however could not have possibly come from a human's throat and Ayumi was growling her approval while Kaoru smiled listening to her developed welcome. 

Bounding down the sheer cliff face they sped past a very surprised Mononoke. Laughing, the pair bounded out of sight like rambunctious pups out for a day of exploration in their home.

* * *

"Did you hear that!" Sano yelled, his fists balled tightly. He was looking everywhere for the source of the eerie sound. Everyone else was tense around him. Somehow it still lingered in the air and in their ears. 

Hiko sighed "It was a welcoming. Nothing threatening that I could hear in it. The wolf clan knows we're here, they must be the ones escorting us to the west." He murmured.

"Not threatening! That sounded like a bloody wolf howl What if they're not really friendly We're so going to die!" Megumi shrieked in shock she had her hands crooked in a spell casting position ready for an attack that wasn't coming.

"If you'll all sit down and calm yourselves, they should be here in a few moments." He said standing and stretching.

Calmly he went over and doused the cooking fire they had just started. No use in beginning one when they would surely be moving out fairly soon.

* * *

The clearing she found the group in was one Kaoru knew well as one of her many sparring rings against her master on sunny days. The group of humans occupying it now were all tensed and armed looking for a threat and Kaoru giggled softly into her hand at knowing her welcome was the cause of the stress she could plainly see in their shoulders and legs. Gathering up a courage that suddenly seemed to fail her she slipped on her mask face of cool beauty and calmly strode into the clearing, Ayumi flanked right by her side, her hackles slightly raised and her walk a tad stiff legged in authority. This was her sister after all it was her duty to protect her, even if it be against her mother's wishes. 

The group didn't spot them right away and Kaoru giggled at a comment tossed to the wind by her companion. Knowing full well the consequences of her actions, she watched in approval as the group swung it's collective heads right in her direction. The two women there were tense and looking ready to scream while the men were all wide eyed and in some kind of awe of the beast that had just emerged from the forest. Everyone there was in shock as far as Kaoru could tell, but Ayumi shoved her muzzle beneath Kaoru's elbow and crooned in her throat for a scratch. Kaoru ignored her sister, but complied to her demand for a face rub. She couldn't get Ayumi to stop whining however and her breath hitched in her throat excitedly when she finally understood what Ayumi was whining about exactly.

"Uncle Hiko? She asked quietly

"Hiya pup." He grumped picking up his pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Kaoru grinned widely and leapt, landing in a hug from over 50 feet away before the rest of the group knew she had even moved. They had all been too busy watching the giant wolf who had sat calmly at the edge of their little campsite with a curious light in it's eyes.

"I didn't know father called for you! Mou! I told him we could handle this situation! He didn't tell me anything. Just to be a nice errand girl for him. Did he explain why you needed to come?" She asked looking up at the giant man she was currently lounging against.

"Does he ever pup?" Hiko grumbled ruffling her hair. She growled low in her throat springing back next to Ayumi and placed a hand on the ruff betweenthe wolf'sshoulder blades. She locked eyes with the group and then bowed lightly to them as if suddenly remembering manners.

"Ayumi" Hiko acknowledged with a nod to the wolf.

"Uncle." The wolf spoke softly her eyes gleaming with mirth and caused the entire group around Hiko to jump comically about a foot back.

"Master, that is the largest wolf I have ever seen. I didn't even know they could reach such sizes." Kenshin spoke quietly his eyes were blazing amber in his tense worried state. For a moment Kaoru couldn't tear her eyes from them.

"Then be prepared for a heart attack my worried apprentice, This ones just a pup and a female at that. Her mother will be here with the other four mongrels in about ten seconds." He spoke sheathing his blade.

Looking over at Kaoru he gave her a silent regretful stare. She knew what it meant even if the others did not.

"She is not angry with you uncle, merely disappointed." Kaoru acknowledged his silent question as she bowed and placed her bag on the ground.

Hiko nodded and said nothing more, for a pounding in the earth's ground could be heard in the tense silence.

"Uh...what is that sound?" Sano asked looking around him.

"It is the sound of a god. If you've never seen one I suggest you get your screaming done now, it is not polite to scream in their presence." He threatened and with that, fell to one knee in respect just as a fantastically gigantic she-wolf came bounding over the tops of the eight story high trees and into the grassy clearing. Her white coat was tossed around by the wind as she stopped some thirty yards away from them all and in the sunlight streaming down she seemed to glow eerily. As one, the group sucked in a horrified fascinated breath. Megumi's face twisted and she fell to one knee following Hiko's lead. The rest of them all swiftly landed upon the ground. Too frightened to do much else.

The wolf's eyes glittered dangerously as she stalked over to inspect Kaoru and Ayumi out of sheer instinct rather than procrastination at addressing the group before her. Sniffing their persons for signs of harm or maltreatment she became satisfied and rumbled in approval to the two little females. They beamed happily up at her.

"The morning is well?" she greeted them in a deep rolling voice that purposefully soothed everyone in the clearing. It was the sound of bells wrapped in silk, the tone muffled, but the fluidity of the ring still as beautiful as expected.

"Mononoke" Hiko whispered not looking up from the ground at his boots.

"Hiko" she acknowledged just as quietly as she lay upon the ground beside Kaoru's standing figure, still easily towering over the young 5'4" woman.

"KAOOOORUUU!" A scream tore from the tree line and the group was instantly on their feet thinking an attack had come.

"Misao how many times do I have to tell you it's not that big of a- oof!"

Kaoru was knocked clear off her feet and into a tree with a kunai at her throat some thirty feet away from where she had been standing. Misao's eyes were ablaze. Kaoru growled, but knew she had had it coming and spoke softly so only Misao could hear, an old rhyme used to calm Misao as a child suddenly formed in Kaoru's mind and she hummed beneath her breath..

"Little bird, little bird thrust in a cage,

what will you do without your song every day?"

Kaoru's eyes were warm and soft looking down at her little sister and Misao backed down instantly. Pouting she slipped the kunai back up her sleeve and turned a glare on her big sister.

"Mou Kaoru! I can't believe you would run away from us. Just because you can best me in a spar, it's not fair you get to travel the cliffs." The young girl pouted.

Kaoru sighed and grinned down at her little sister.

"Misao if you haven't noticed we have company. When we get to the estate I will spar with you, and even let you win if you want." Kaoru grinned down at the smaller woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Her mask she had hoped to keep on was long gone and her starry sapphire eyes glittered in joy.

"Everyone here though scared shitless at the sudden entrances, may I introduce my little spy sister, Misao Kamiya." Kaoru said happily and pushed Misao between their mother's forelegs. Misao looked up at Mononoke with a whine in her throat Her large sea green eyes glaring.

"Mother!" she crooned and Mononoke soothed her flushing face with a large wet black nose. Misao puffed out her breath and leaned back into Mononoke's fur. Kaoru giggled lightly. Her voice chirping like a sparrow. Turning to a still wide eyed and shocked silent group of skilled killers and hunters she grinned and waved a hand towards the surrounding areas. The trees blew lazily at her movements as if a sudden wind had picked up. Hiko watched silently impressed at her control.

"The estate you will be staying at is my second home where I was raised in an attempt to make me a noblewoman. It is about 500 miles west of this direct spot. If we leave now we can make it by tomorrow morning." Kaoru said smiling at the group. Tapping a finger to her chin she thought of what else was needed to be relayed.

"Oh! We really haven't even been introduced have we?" she said suddenly scatter brained at the situation presenting itself. Mononoke chuckled in her chest knowingly.

"I am Kaoru Kamiya heiress to the Mukuro forest and daughter of the spirit guide and lord of the west Keswick Kamiya, this" she pointed out with a sweep of her arm "is my family. My little sister the grand hunter better than all the gods. Misao, don't comment on her height though she's very sensitive" Kaoru grinned as the expected indignant shriek sounding more like embarrassment from the introduction sounded from behind her.

"The younger human looking brother is Yahiko son of the great kitsune demon Yokuro, Haru is the brother beside him and my other two sisters Ayumi whom you've met and Suzume who came with Misao." She bowed to the group and they finally visibly relaxed.

* * *

Kenshin was enraptured by Kaoru's expressive face, lilting voice, brilliant blue eyes and he couldn't take his own amber ones off of her. Sheathing his blade he stepped up beside Hiko and bowed to the intimidating pack. The first of the group to have moved since the wolves arrivals. 

"I am Kenshin Himura, Hiko's apprentice master in the art of soul flames. These are my best friends and partners Sanosuke Sagara professional fighter with taps in soul flames and strength, Megumi Takani our group's healer, Aoshi Shinomori our own personal shadow spy and assassin, Saitou Hajime and Tokio Hajime expert mercenaries and hunters." They all bowed when addressed and Kaoru looked happier than ever. Megumi's color in her elegant face came back and she was looking calm and slightly peaceful.

"We are all at your service lady Kamiya" he said bowing to her personally. Kaoru smiled at him, her eyes glittering in slight challenge though Kenshin wouldn't have known. Kenshin felt a tap on his shoulder as he straightened up to look at her. Turning behind him Kaoru was there grinning.

'That's good to know Himura." She baited playfully.

"Kaoru" Mononoke warned and Kaoru dropped back to stand beside her mother, clearly disappointed.

Touching her mother's nose with her own Kaoru listened to the message relayed in her mind from her mother and then nodded as she straightened up. Her entire demeanor had changed with her straightening, she stood straight as an arrow, a tense rigidity came to her shoulders, her eyes froze over as she pulled back her long hair and took out one of her many knives. With one swift movement Kaoru cropped her hair to just below her ear and even shorter up the nape of her neck and back of her head. Her bangs fell forward to hide her eyes as she wrapped the remains of her once magnificant hair with the tie and stuffed it in her bag. Turning she eyed the group with a fierceness they didn't expect from the previous bubbly woman.

"Ayumi, Suzume, Misao, we will scout ahead to the cliffs. The boars wish to speak with me. Yahiko go north with Haru, the wolverine's have entered the forest. You will find them and make them know, that they either join our side or suffer my wrath upon them." Her once glowing blue eyes were chips of ice as she mounted Ayumi's back.

"Master will see you all to the cliffs. We have to prepare a ward placement for your safety before we can travel tomorrow. it takes a lot of strength to accomplish. See you soon!" Her personality had switched back to her previous mood so quickly Kenshin thought there may have been two of her in the clearing. She chirped out a brief goodbye to Mononoke and bounded into the darkness of the trees with Misao on Suzume in tow. Misao winked over her shoulder at them all before disappearing into the underbrush after her sisters. Yahiko nodded, his face grim as he and Haru disappeared to the east of the girls.

Mononoke stood as her pups all dispersed to carry out their assignments. A low rumbling sounded in her chest somewhat content sounding. Shaking her gigantic coat off with lazy movements, she turned to the group and inclined her massive head to them.

"Shall we continue on after my daughters and sons? They can be quite a handful, but they know how to hold their own in a massacre if needed. If they become overbearing on you though, just let me know. I will straighten them out with a good run." She turned away, her two long sweeping tails wagging slightly behind her.

"Doesn't she mean in battle? Why did she say massacre and why am I actually asking to know?"

Megumi turned wide eyes on Hiko. Everyone wanted to know it seemed and he sighed not knowing how to answer. Gruffly he picked up his pack and walked over to his horse.

"Don't let their actions here define their characters to you. All of those young ones have killed before. All of them have seen death been at it's door and probably fallen beneath a tidalwave of war and blood. They are more skilled in the art of murder than any of you here and can probably kill us all in under a second if they concentrated hard enough." He said quietly. Mononoke had stopped at the edge of the trees and she turned her head to them her eyes fierce gold in the shade of the trees.

"My children have souls that are older than even you Battouryu, and yes they have all killed, I have made sure of it. Innocence was lacking, even at their births. It is what fate has given them and I have seen them all capable of rising to meet it. I say massacre because when those six fight beside each other in the bond of family and love there is no opposing side. Just a line of men and beasts waiting for their deaths. You can accept their hidden demons and flaws or you can spite them and make a never forgiving enemy. They do not take any duty lightly and are always loyal to those who are deemed worthy of it." She turned back towards the forest and disappeared into the darkness without making a sound.

"Oh my." Tokio said quietly with a cough, mounting her horse. Saitou agreed with a grunt and lit a new cigarette.

* * *

Kenshin was in shock. So long that he had believed he was a danger to those he loved and cared for and here was a family, albeit a strange one that only fought when their family and loved ones were in danger. He was very confused as of that moment and more annoyingly the vision of beautiful sapphire eyes flashing in laughter and then suddenly in barely controlled fury would not leave his mind. 

The cliffs were vertical walls of white sun washed rock that tumbled down to giant boulders at the base. He could see straight up to the top and did not wish to think what would happen if someone lost their balance.

"We will be climbing this?" Sano said in awe looking up.

"Yes rooster, the cave that we will be sleeping in tonight is up about 70 yards. It is the wolves den or one of them I believe." Hiko said looking up.

Without one more word he shot off into the air and up the cliff with grace that no one would think he possessed. Kenshin followed easily and landed beside Hiko on a lip protruding over the cliffs wall. When looked at from below one could not see it. Hiko had jumped on instinct and assumption alone. It was a breathtaking sight and Kenshin found himself thinking of how he could get used to living in such a peaceful place like this.

Aoshi landed beside Kenshin and the two being old friends since childhood simply stood in companionable silence together. Soon Sano, holding Megumi in his arms landed and Saitou followed holding Tokio with him.

"That's a nice ability you all got there." Kaoru's voice crooned from above.

They all looked up and found her lying on the overhanging rocks in the sun. She seemed perfectly content to bask and they could almost see a tail and wolf ears sticking up out of her newly cut midnight black hair. Her skin seemed to hum in the very air and they suddenly knew why Hiko had said the things about her not being human. She was truly a god-child. Kenshin watched her carefully as she curved her spine like a cat and swung easily off the treacherous overhang to stand before them all.

"This is where we usually stay, unless it's just me and Yahiko out on patrols. The little brat likes the forest floors. I prefer the height of the fall. Don't you?" she grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit pup since you were ten." Hiko chuckled walking past her.

"Why thank you uncle." Kaoru drawled sarcastically and beckoned the group to follow her into the caves.


	3. Chapter 3

Misao and Suzume stopped along a ridge of trees. It was early morning and they had left the cave early to scout out for Yahiko who hadn't come back since the day before. Misao sat tense upon Suzume's back as they made their way through the forest floor. The young wolf turned a gold eye upon her sister.

"Misao what is it?" She said sniffing the air tersely.

"Something's wrong. I can't tell what it is though." She spoke quietly. Her back was stiff and she swung her head around towards the north. Something was very wrong.

"IT'S YAHIKO!" she screamed launching into the trees and throwing back her head to let loose the most desolate howl she could conjure. It was a scream for help and everyone knew it.

* * *

Ten miles away Kaoru bolted atop the cliffs she was currently lounging on in the early morning sun.

"Misao!" She bellowed across the sky.

"Kaoru!" the reply was faint but Kaoru heard it and jumped blindly off the top of the cliff face. Megumi gasped and screamed in warning at the sight thinking Kaoru has fallen when Ayumi shot out of no where to meet the plummeting woman half way and then pushing against the cliff face and out over the tree tops in seconds.

"Something is wrong" Hiko said sliding down the cliff face and to the horses below. Kenshin swung his head around just in time to see Kaoru lift up on the back of Ayumi into the air some miles away a long-spear in hand and a gleaming blade in the other. He followed Hiko to the ground below.

* * *

The Okina river was the largest water source in the Forest. It was possessed and protected by the Okina river spirit. An old and wise man who loved nature and had kept the wolf pups in his charge and watchful eyes for years. He had taught them how to survive when a tough spot occurred and had taught them to love nature from all aspects.

Having known them for so long he was accustomed to their howls and calls for one another all over the hundreds of miles of forest that his banks rested through. So when the scream he heard from his favorite little one Misao went over the tree tops Okina naturally knew that something was wrong and he swept off into his clear cool bed to find her and to protect the clan he swore an oath to at the beginning of time.

He found Misao and Suzume in a clearing near his eastern shore. They were in fierce combat with what appeared to be the last dying remnants of the wolverine clan. Misao had one by the throat holding it away from her as she wrestled and slashed atit with quick precise movements across the jugular vein. It went down heavily on it's side after two quick sweeps and tried to strike out at her from it's position before death clouded it's vision. She was knocked forcefully into a tree from the side and Okina knew the change had suddenly come over her. As the dust cleared she stood there. The aura around her humming tensely and glowing a bright azure as her eyes bleached white and her long braid whipped around her small frame with deadl controlled precision. The trees groaned loudly in an unknown protest and suddenly were flying towards the last few wolverines in the clearing seemingly as weapons themselves.

Okina slunk back along the ground watching with alert eyes when he saw what Misao and Suzume were protecting so fiercely. Yahiko and Haru were a huddled pile of unconscious flesh and bloody fur. They had apparently been ambushed the night before and had been caught off guard with the silent approach that wolverine's were famous for. Okina knew that could have been the only way for those two to be caught out of sorts and that only Mononoke and Kaoru were the only other two that bested the wolverine clan, in that they were more quiet in their hunts. The entire clan had been upon them in mere seconds from the looks of it and they had fought well into the night taking out the majority of the clan just by themselves. It was a spectacular accomplishment, but was one that had it's severe consequences. Okina could see the grave wounds upon the boy and wolf pup even from the distance where he stood. They were unconscious at the moment.

When the last wolverine went down in a flurry of snarls and flying dirt Misao dragged herself out of the battle field and over to her two brothers and Okina who was standing over them trying to clean more of the deeper wounds, he had been so engrossed in the task he had missed Misao finishing off the last of the clan.

"Okina!" She cried falling into his arms none to gently. He held her in a tight embrace for reassurances to her and to himself that she was going to be ok.

"Where is your mother child?" he asked looking down at her when she pulled back.

His old deep clear eyes took in her damage. There was bruising across her collarbone and down her arms. A long gash marred her face flaying her forehead and nose open to the bone. A deep gash took up residence atop the crown of her head and down her temple and her fingers were raw and bleeding from too many sudden claw strikes and trying to block an onslaught of fangs. She was barely standing and Suzume who was winded and bleeding from her powerful jaws gave Misao some support on her less injured side. Blood was pouring down Suzume's face and was just beginning to slow when Kaoru in acrazed fury burst onto the river's edge.

"Misao!" She screamed grabbing the girl into a tight hold. Misao cried into her shoulder more trying to hide her face then actual sorrow and Kaoru sank to the ground slowly, holding her.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered. Kaoru gasped when she pulled her little sister back to look at her.

"Holy shit. Look at you! What happened!" She said on the verge of tears herself.

Misao sighed and relayed the fight with the wolverine clan as best she could in her slight daze. She had come upon Yahiko and Haru going down under the sheer strength in numbers of the wolverines and had called upon the forest's aid in the end. It's what tore her face open for all to see. Kaoru simply nodded knowing some of the real reasons why Misao's power tore her open like a knife and quietly began wrapping up Misao's wounds.

"No Kao, go look at Yahiko he has a stomach wound, it's...it's pretty bad." Misao said softly not meeting her older sister's eyes.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she let out a squeak as she ran to the younger boy. Yahiko was completely covered from head to foot in blood. Wolverine claws were sharp as hell when they fought and their jaw pressure was enough to rip off an entire arm of a full grown wolf of Mononoke's size. To see Yahiko in one full piece had Kaoru sighing in mild relief, he and Haru must have put up a fantastic fight.

"Misao how many are there did you get a total?" Kaoru asked, huffing as she lifted Yahiko and brought him over to the river's edge.

"There were about a hundred I think, I counted. Yahiko must have gotten his swords out because they were just tattered pieces of shards when I got here. He was going down heavily though and there were still more coming. I think they fought him all night! Haru was already out I could see the tree he was slammed into. He's probably got a broken rib cage from the look of the impact range, but Okina and mother can heal him fine. Yahiko as well." She looked up at Kaoru. Their eyes met and Kaoru snarled looking away, not wanting Misao to see her face in that instant, to see the rage and the flickering slip of her control.

"Kao, the entire clan was out to fight him. Why would they do that? They risked their entire existence to fight one of ours. They should have known better. It's just odd Kaoru" Misao said her bright sea green eyes glowed eerily in the sunlight, after affects of her demon aura Kaoru knew.

"Miss Kaoru!"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru turned to face the caller she knew by scent instinctively.

Hiko and Kenshin came into the clearing on their horses. The rest of the group following closely behind. Misao turned away instantly not wanting them to see her flayed face and body. An odd smell had begun wafting from her wounds a few seconds before and she knew what it was easily. The tips of wolverine claws secreted a poison that was what they called a black rot. It dug deep into the bloodstream and slowly rotted the being out from the inside. A nasty trick that Misao was fully aware of and knew to be in her flesh and blood right now. She'd be soaking in Okina's river for hours after this.

She turned slightly so they wouldn't see her vicious face wounds and eyed the group critically. _'That man'_ she thought for a moment the one Kenshin introduced as Aoshi was staring at her. His deep ice blue eyes were odd open windows in his pale and seemingly expressionless face. She tried to smile at him, but winced and turned away. Now that her adrenaline charge was depleting she had no energy left and she was beginning to feel the blinding pain of her wounds and drain of her nature's aura.

"What happened?" Kenshin said as his wide eyes took in the bloody battle field before him. Kaoru's arms were covered in blood up to her elbows as she held Yahiko to her chest gingerly.

"The wolverine clan has sided with Enishi... or rather had sided with Enishi. This is what has become of them. Yahiko and Haru fought them off all night before Misao found them this morning. Yahiko has a nasty black rot to the stomach I have to submerge him in the Okina river." she said turning to the old blue haired and blue skinned man at the river bank. The man was sitting upon a boulder his bright white eyes and his wet tunic and leggings glistened in the midday sun.

Sano eyed him warily "who're you?" he questioned and the man gave him a watery smile.

"IAM the Okina River." he responded absently as he took Yahiko into his deceivingly frail looking arms.

"Misao" he said turning to the girl with an open palm "That face of yours will not heal on it's own."

"I know Okina I'm coming." She said standing wearily and dusting her ripped and bloody pants off.

Turning to the group she bowed grimly and allowed Okina to take her hand. Not seeming to notice or care their looks of horror at seeing her face. Aoshi was oddly tense as he watched her and Misao noted the fact subconsciously for later examination

"She will be fine." Kaoru said softly kneeling "We've seen worse then a disembowelment wound and a magical inducedrips on the face." Kaoru wearily rolled an unconscious Haru onto his somewhat undamaged side.

"My poor baby." She whispered motherly in his ear as she began to clean the wounds on him.

One solid gold eye opened and watched her work.

"I'm not dead little bird." he mumbled too tired to move his body to help her clean his wounds.

"Of course your not. You just like worrying me all the time." She bit her bottom lip slightly.

"What happened Haru?" she questioned him softly.

He wagged his tail lamely against the ground and whined in his throat and began his story. His tone was monotonous and everyone had to hold their breath to hear him.

"The entire clan came out of no where. We didn't know what happened at first. We thought it was the bear clan. They all smell the same and their auras are dangerously close together. The attack happened from above and yahiko was crushed beneath twenty of them before he finally found footing and broke through. I was cornered and they were trying to claw out my stomach. I think their poison has been dosed by Enishi, I'm not sure, but they were trying awfully hard to claw instead of bite like Wolverines are known for." He eyed the group tiredly as Kaoru and Megumi now worked at healing him up.

_Flashback_

"Yahiko! LOOK OUT!"

Haru bellowed and found himself thrown to the side opposite where Yahiko had just gone down beneath a flurry of 800 pound wolverine bodies. Their musky scents and thick fatty skin wasn't doing any wonders for his senses. Haru roared and charged into the fray trying to keep clear of the claws. His fangs found throat after throat as he worked his way towards his younger brother. A fierce bellow was heard and Haru's head snapped up as Yahiko launched up out of the bodies splattering blood everywhere. He was free and Haru left him to his side as he turned towards the left and jumped into an oncoming of wolverines from the canopy of trees...

_Flashback end_

"It took six hours just to get the first wave down and dead. My jaw was aching and my ribs were in no good shape. Yahiko's sword arm was flayed open to the bone from a fang slash. We were trying to find a way out when they rest of the clan suddenly came out of nowhere." Haru's eyes were wide in his face.

"Kaoru, they had a scent mask. I don't know how some idiot wolverines could obtain something so intricate especially for their entire clan. In that instant we both knew they were never going to be on our side and we went full force into the fight. Yahiko let loose his aura and I felt him through the ground. The last ones didn't know what hit them then. When we pulled out again, I had the gash to the skull and Yahiko was doubling over with the stomach tear. I unbound my control and reigned in the tree's support using Okina's banks as a leverage and I let the wave go. That's what Misao felt I think because a few minutes later I was losing consciousness under a pile of new corpses and a new meeting with a tree to my ribs and Misao was tearing into the clearing. Kaoru her aura was unbound."

Haru sighed at Kaoru's grunt of acknowledgment as she placed a healing salve on his forehead and wiped away and cleaned his fur of blood. They both looked to the riverbed where Okina was wrapping Misao in a blanket of river water.

_Flashback_

Misao roared as she ran full tilt into the battle field. Her kunai flying every which way. Beside her Suzume was snarling and reigning in the trees for support on the attack Haru had just preformed.

"Haru! Where are you?" Misao roared, her voice was deep and not her own as she took out another three wolverines with swift slashes to the faces.

"I'm here Misao." Haru was lying almost dead beneath a pile of dead wolverines. She cried out upon seeing him, but he stopped her quickly.

"Misao" he said softly "Don't let them claw you whatever you do." He said and he passed out his head hitting the ground with a slick wet thud.

Misao bellowed a warning at the rest of them. There were about twenty left and she lost it. Stepping up she screamed as she felt her feet leave the ground and her body slam into the nearest wolverine with swift and deadly accuracy. She wasn't trained by Kaoru for nothing. Her instincts kicked into high gear and she and Suzume easily took out almost all of them. Suzume screamed as claws tore open her neck and side and she was on the ground out. Misao roared at the wolverines and gained their attention easily. Quickly she sheathed her kunai and pulled in the tree's support. She dug in her feet into Okina's soft sand and with a sheer force of will let her attack go. The force ripping skin off of her as she did. Red bathed her vision and she screamed as she felt the spirit of the forest inhibit her demon body. She knew her eyes were white with power and turned it outward towards the last of the wolverine clan. With a dark satisfied grunt Misao let the power go instantly and fell forward into the ground and into darkness knowing she had just caused the extinction of the wolverine species in the Mukuro forest forever.

_Flashback end_

* * *

Haru and Suzume were put to rest for the night and Kaoru and Megumi sat with them making sure the rot was wiped out. Kaoru having instructed Megumi with the symptoms and the cures for it in beasts.

"Humans and human-likes cannot handle the wolverine's poison, I really don't know why actually, but they just cant. I remember I had a nasty tear to the leg when I was little from some wolverines in the mountains. I was almost dead before they practically threw me into the river and Okina caught me up in his current for a week before I was conscious." Kaoru's eyes drifted to the river bank.

"Misao and Yahiko should only be a few hours in there. They are much stronger then my ten year old self was." Kaoru said smiling, her eyes blanked in thought before she was startled out of herself by Megumi.

"So what are you?" Megumi asked strangely calm as she sipped her evening coffee. Kaoru looked down at her hands. Suddenly she had claws that gleamed in the firelight beside them all. Megumi blinked and shook silently.

"When did you have claws?" she squeaked rather out of character as they disappeared from view.

"For a few years I've had them. I have fangs too, but judging your reaction I won't show you those." Kaoru chuckled and turned to rummage through her pack. Retracting her hand She held a large chunk of dried beef. Tearing a strip off, she chewed it thoughtfully.

"So what are you then? Your not human I take it?"

"No like I said, there are humans like you and the others and there are human-likes like me and Yahiko and Misao. I'm a special case and it's a long story I'd rather not relive here in the open. Maybe when we get back to the estate and you all know what is going on. However I can tell you of Yahiko and Misao's lives I suppose, they'll deny anything embarrassing later, so I'll tell you everything now." Kaoru said smiling to the now raptly listening audience around her.

"Yahiko Myoujin was born about 15 years ago to a human mother and a kitsune father. God-child is the name for that type of cross-over. His parents were murdered when he was four and I found him in the forests near the estate and I was surprised he wasn't dead. I took him to master and she blessed him into the family saying he had wonderful potential and she said she knew his father and had already avenged his death so it was the least she could do.. He was a bratty self-righteous little snot and I hated him. So what did I do? I took him out into my forest and I taught him to hunt and survive. Haru liked him enough, those two are never apart nowadays. I kicked his ass enough times to teach him how to kill when need be and he's been around since then. He's my little brother in the most annoying of ways." she chuckled lightly and leaned against the tree behind her.

"Misao's story is a little harder to tell." She mused her grin fading from her face. She was fully aware of Kenshin's heavy golden gaze upon her. A strange feeling in her stomach caused her to look up and meet his glowing amber eyes. She smiled and relayed Misao's origins.

"Misao was orphaned in the forest as an infant. My father found her on a patrol when I was five. She was bloody and bruised and her parents bodies were beside her. We didn't know what happened to them or who did it. Father said there were no tracks or anything to distinguish what had occurred. So he took her home" Kaoru paused to watch the river a moment.

"She was raised with me at the estate, my father adopting her and Master blessing her into the family. She was my little sister from the day she came into our lives and I protected her with a viciousness Yahiko often complains about in our sparring sessions, but don't let him fool you, I'm a wonderfully reasonable partner." Kaoru smiled with a feral slyness that had them all wanting to inch back a bit.

"Then came the day of enlightenment." Kaoru sighed in exasperation.

"Misao and I were with Ayumi down near the eastern shore of theriver when we were attacked by the ape tribe which by itself caused us to worry because the ape tribe is usually a peaceful tribe and has a personal alliance with us wolves in and out of the Council. However that day, I don't know something had set them on edge around us. We couldn't figure out what it was until one of them blatantly threw a rock at Misao's head and told us the evil had to go."

Hiko started lightly in his seat. Kaoru looked at him with a grim acknowledgment.

"Misao's a demon isn't she?" He said quietly.

"The offspring of one yes. Her real parents were some type of spiritual demons possibly earth we're not too sure. They were killed by the priest and priestess my father found dead in the forest with Misao. The two must have been thinking that a pair of demons had a human child in their possession. They obviously weren't thinking about the situation, stupid human filth they were, because since Misao's awakening no one can sense any human in her at all." Kaoru watched the group for their reactions to her words a moment before continuing on.

"When a pure demon child is born, it's aura until their enlightenment period is human.._ish_. They will have demon tendencies, but no demonic aura detectable yet. Some kind of an occasion or confrontation rises to bring their sleeping auras forth. Misao is one hundred percent demon rage. The ape tribe is very in tune with everything around them in the forest. Though they dwell in the mountains. They know everything usually, pompous bastards. They knew what Misao was even before she had her awakening. Mother probably did as well..."

Kaoru muttered more to herself than to the benefit of the listeners. She shifted in her seated position uncomfortably and continued.

"Misao always has had a darker side of her personality from the bubbly over active girl you've all been acquainted with for the last day or so. She is a demon first, a friend second and she has her moments of sheer terror. This moment with the ape tribe was her first of many to come. The ape tribe was caught completely off guard when a shadow cloaked Misao with a now growing rock induced headache came out of nowhere and tore all 30 of them limb from limb. I found my inexperienced ground enough to catch her aura and reign her in, but shit was it hard. I finally had to beat her unconscious before I could take her home. The alliance of the ape tribe ended roughly after that, but with an apology and a good case, master had a new one forged on Misao's oath to protect them all and her blood bound on the Blois Tree. A wise old tree where the fight had started. We suddenly knew who had killed the couple with the Misao infant, an angry and probably hungry baby Misao wrapped in human scents. So the subject was dropped. Now Misao is older and she has perfect control over herself if she wants to. That killing was back when she was fifteen or so. Trust me it wasn't pretty. Cleanup was horrible." Kaoru ended and took in their expressions.

Each of their faces was shrouded in thought. Kaoru could sense no disgust from them and she found herself liking this very human and very down to earth group further. Though Saitou's cold glares she could do without. Kenshin met and held her eyes and she broke contact first choosing to look towards the east where Mononoke had just stepped into the ring of firelight. She lay beside Kaoru who grinned up at her.

"Come on master, change out of your form. There's nothing dangerous out tonight. It's a new moon." She jibed.

A solid cuff to the head with a heavy paw that sent her reeling across the ground was enough to silence her, but also enough to push her wolf instincts into full gear. Unheard by all she gained footing and was upon Mononoke in a flash of black hair and pale tunic, the large wolf rolled over on her side, her eyes half drowsing as Kaoru bit down on her large ear and tugged like a silly puppy. Panting dog like and just as happily as Mononoke indulged her a brief moment of playfulness Kaoru pouted rocking back on her haunches.

"Mou, your no fun, just because there is a threat from Enishi doesn't mean you can't play tonight, I want to run!" she giggled up at Mononoke's sound expression and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh Pup, you try my patience. It is nearing midnight and we havetoo muchto cover tomorrow with the newly injured before sunset. You will sleep and play on the estate property before I feel satisfied of your safety." Mononoke said nosing her in between the shoulder blades and pushing her towards Ayumi and the other sleeping two.

Kaoru's playful mood evaporated instantly and she pouted as she wrapped herself in Haru's fur, resting her head on her hands, not caring abut the odd looks the group of humans were giving her at seeing such odd behavior from a supposed human woman. Kenshin was watching her like a hawk. Apparently she was earning some attention she wasn't sure if she liked or not. With a resigned sigh she let her head drop to her arms and chest and promptly fell asleep pressed against the healed side of her older brother. Her face unconsciously buried itself in his softer stomach fur and she sighed contentedly wrapped in her cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning brought a bloody sight to the traveling group of humans and beasts. The wolverine remains were stripped and buried and hides were taken. Mononoke had a mouthful of freshly dried furs and Kenshin and the rest of the human travelers were awoken by a bruised, but now wholefaced Misao who was going from person to person with offers of a peaceful breakfast. She had to reassure them all that the wolverines would not be eaten, but then explained to the group that the wolverine'shides would be taken as proof against Enishi and as the group observed with rapidly lost appetites, Kaoru forcefully ripped out, cleaned and dried a satchel full of retractable wolverine dew claws, they would be taken as a reminder and as proof that someone had conspired with the wolverine clan and dosed their poison to a phenomenal level. The thick black nails were razor sharp and Kaoru wrapped them in patches of the wolverine's own fur so they wouldn't tear through her pack.

Kenshin and Hiko strode a little ways away to run through morning exercises and came back when a now conscious and fully healed Yahiko shouted for them to return on orders from Kaoru. He was still soaking wet having just walked out of the river bed. When the pair returned, swords in hand they watched in amusement as Megumi fawned over the recently healed teens, so amazed at the speed of recovery by all the formerly injured, wolves included, there. She was in near shock before Kaoru took her to the side and with a serene smile that Kenshin felt his stomach squirm at seeing, touched Megumi's forehead and let her take a new healing ability into her own power reserves, scolding the older woman as she did so.

"Megumi, you cannot survive in this forest with just a residue of sprite healing power. Is that what you've been working with for so long?" Kaoru teased as she removed her finger tips from a dazed Megumi's forehead.

"You can have my extra reserves for now. I can give you fresh personal ones when we reach the estate. You'll be the best yet my friend." Kaoru grinned at the taller woman and walked away to roll up some more furs. Megumi touched her forehead gingerly and felt the energy run through her veins and into the chambers of her heart. Her power was phenomenally strong now, she could feel the extra kick Kaoru had sent into her. Shuddering, she knew she would never be able to repay such a debt.

"Thank you Lady Kamiya" she murmured in honest gratitude.

"Please, you can all call me Kaoru." The younger woman smiled. Megumi felt herself smiling in return.

* * *

The start of their trip was uncharacteristically slow for the wolves. The human group moved on their beasts at a languid yet slightly hurried pace that had Kaoru practically humming beneath her skin with unspent energy by late afternoon. She was regretting giving Megumi her last reserves that she could have used against her yearnings

'but oh well she thought it'd happen eventually and Megumi needed them more'. When the sun turned to the west over the great oaks rich foliage Kaoru finally slipped a little in her meditative control and snapped.

"I am going on ahead." She spoke in the stillness of the small group.

Yahiko snorted somewhere to her left and Misao chuckled. Kaoru glared at them before turning on Ayumi's back to look at Mononoke.

"Master, I cannot keep this pace any longer. I need to run." She spoke quietly so the group behind them could not hear her.

"You need a run? Didn't you go through one some days ago?" Mononoke watched her daughter closely.

Kaoru was bouncing in her seated position. Ayumi wasvibrating with an annoyed air.

"Mother just let her go. We're almost at the estate anyway. She can run ahead to there." Ayumi said rolling her eyes at Kaoru's childish actions.

"You will go with her Ayumi. Her fur is still young, still pliant. She can still be injured more easily." Mononoke watched Kaoru shift once more in her seat, her eyes glowing irridescently,with thoughtful eyes of her own. Kaoru must have used her last reserves. Sniffing she located the answer in the lady healer. Kaoru was too nice sometimes. Mononoke sighed in her thoughts.

"I'll be careful mother. I'll stay on the cliff path. It goes right through to the southern walls." Kaoru looked at Mononoke with a pleading expression and the great wolf held back another sigh.

"Very well. We will stop for a short break and you can start your run. Leave your clothes and pack with Misao."

* * *

Mononoke couldn't help but smile inwardly at her daughter's delightful exclamation. She watched as Kaoru dropped back with Ayumi to flank the younger demon and wolf. Misao seemed delighted as well and The two stopped in the shade of a cluster of birch trees. The group halted a little ways away curious as to what was going on.

Kaoru was trying to control her breathing. If she didn't change soon she was going to go crazy. Her energy levels were going ballistic and she needed to feel her skin rippling familiarilyand change with the forest's blessing. Ever since she had been given her final gift by the forest spirit and the council she had been enthralled with the prospect of running with her pack family on hunts after the problem with Enishi was settled.

"Mother?" She looked at Mononoke expectantly.

Mononoke watched her a moment, her tails flickering behind her. She nodded albeit, reluctantly and Kaoru grinned brightly as she began to strip off her tunic and leggings. She was so intent on her run she had forgotten the company with them wasn't the usual family. Her modesty wasn't very important to her, whatwith her family changing between forms as natural as breathing, and having been naked around them for years as a child and young teen, but she murmured for Misao to stand in front of her while she undressed. She may have approved of this little band of travelers she was leading, but she didn't trust them with her battle scarred body and strange wolfish qualities she had acquired over the years.

Kenshin and the others were all blushing fiercely as they whirled around as one to face the other way when they realized just what Kaoru was doing. As her tunic went flying to a patient faced Misao they were all embarrassed to see such blatant openness. Kenshin himself was looking very intently at the trees around them so he could shut down his mind and not focus on the now naked goddess behind him.

"It's alright you can turn around now." Misao's voice broke through Kenshin's silent mantra of _such lovely trees-such lovely trees_. Turning back to the wolves the humans all blinked at first, and then Sano swore quietly from his mount. Misao was contenting herself by brushing out a rumbling wolf pup, a little smaller framed in size than the three that had been accompanying them the past few days. It was a strange gold brown color as well not the hereditary white between mother and triplets. It was the color one would see on the early autumn leaves. The pup had large sapphire eyes that were slightly almond shaped and a shade darker on the bottom half almost like...

"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, his own amber eyes wide with shock and awe. The large wolf swung her head up at him and her tongue lolled out in a wolfish laugh.

Misao was giggling at their surprised faces as she folded Kaoru's tunic and leggings into Kaoru's now disregarded pack. The gold wolf stood and stretched languidly across the ground. Her long tail curved over her back with instinctive authority before she trotted up to a patiently watching Mononoke and yipped up at the larger female wolf with the same playfulness she had shown in human form the night before.

"Hn, child that took quicker than the last. You were showing off." Mononoke teased and arced her neck so that her face was level with the smaller wolf. Their eyes locked and then the gold wolf was trotting away with a crooning laugh in her throat, her tail waving tauntingly behind her.

* * *

As the group traveled on after the golden pup Kaoru, whohad disappeared into the trees, the group had been practicallyroiling with unasked questions. Ayumi seemed to have taken pity on them because she dropped back out of nowhere from ahead to deposit a fat dead hare into Misao's arms as a peace offering and to speak with the humans. Her deep honey eyes watched with amusement as they all squirmed and tried to hide their immense curiousity.

"Kaoru is the heir to Mukuro as you know, and the Council gave her her wolf form when she turned 20 years of age. She isn't old enough yet for the annual hunt, Haru, Suzume and myself all qualified for it last year, but she gets her own practice in enough times over."

Ayumi chuckled trotting away to let them all take in this small amount of new information. She was pleased, as was her mother, with their ability to accept unnatural things as the way of life. In her life she had seen that for humans to accept anything out of the ordinary that didn't connect in their own vapid lives was very difficult. This group was nature-bound, Ayumi could feel it in her bones, her instincts and she respected them for their underlying strength in their friendships and loyalties that helped them stay together so closely knit. Their auras mingled almost lazily between each person and though they each had phenomenal individual strengths together they were magnificent.

"The next ridge will allow you all to see the Estate's northern most walls. It is a vast sight so we can take a short stop there and probably be able to call in Kaoru. She should be tiring soon. Her form isn't mature enough yet for her to stay in it at all times like myself." Mononoke instructed quietly from the front.

Hiko nodded watching the surrounding areas. After the battle with the wolverines the trip had turned taxingly docile, he would have liked his fighters to have participated in the killing of the wolverine clan. A clan Hiko himself never personally got along with.

"Anything out of the ordinary Mononoke?" He asked coming to stand beside her. The large wolf looked at him out of the corner of her slanted eye.

"There is nothing you can detect Crow. The screams of dying land to the north are so vast and so prominent that I can feel the ache in my breast from the brutal treatment of my home. Nothing new and nothingchanged in aura or range however since the first disruption by Enishi." She continued her slow cantering pace through the underbrush. Hiko watched her as he followed and then turned his thoughts inward.

Hiko sighed mentally. So long it had been since he had last looked upon the wolf god's beauty and since being back in his old realm of influence and power he had not seen her in her human form, the form he had loved and still loved even now.

When Moro, Mononoke's mother, had convened the Council at the base of the Gaius Canopy (the Council hall for the last two thousand years) when San had been blessed into the wolf clan as an infant, she had asked the council for permission to tap the forest spirit's well of power and retrieve the spell to change the young babe's form to carry on her position of power after Moro's death or renouncement of power.

San became the Mononoke and fought against the early human settlement to the east banks of the Kyuryu Ocean. Iron Town was after the war with the wolf clan, prosperous and in union with the forest it lived at the edges of especially after the assassination of the forest spirit's mortal form. The humans were pardoned by the council when the forest spirit contacted them through the regrowth of the forest in the span of one morning. Though they had been forgiven Iron Town did not last long in their reign of the eastern borders before the town died out completely, the Council had taken no responsibility for the decline, Akoto washed himself of the humans for good it had seemed. Hiko was inclined to believe otherwise.

* * *

The ridge came faster than any of the group expected. They came upon it just as the sun was waning over the western tree tops. Adagio of all shapes and sizes could be seen littering the trees vastness on the horizon, their clicking sounds of life coming to the little groups ears easily. Mononoke had stopped on the ridge's edge just before it's other side sloped downward in a vast grassy knoll that had the famous greenest fields of the southern towns the group had visited over the years paling in comparison. Looking back at them she let herself sit a moment. Her chest heaved before she threw back her head and let a rolling howl blow out across the open field. It seemed to reverberate through the trees themselves and the ground beneath their feet. It was a howl with a mission and the group somehow knew it was announcing their arrival to the estate.

A vibration in the ground beneath them all had the horses prancing and whinnying nervously and Mononoke grunting in agreement to whatever it is she had heard.

"We are expected already. Come, Kaoru has already announced us to the Lord."

* * *

When Kenshin and the group entered the vast fields of the Kamiya Estate they were completely taken aback. The open fields were emerald with healthy grass. Acres of beautiful gardens and natural watering springs could be seen as far as the eye could go. Beasts of all species and types lazily grazed and birds were thick as storm clouds above them. The sanctuary was protected all around the 600 mile border of the forest by a viciously protective and magically alive garden wall and grand wrought iron fence.

When they had ridden up to the three story high black painted, scroll shaped, iron gate with a large scrawled K upon it's center bars Kenshin had thought for a moment they were in the wrong place. Such fine craftsmenship and obvious wealth could not be in the keeping of such a strong nature loving figure in the magical realms. However, when he saw the spirits and living beasts all content in their existence behind the slightly growling brick wall he knew this was no ordinary rich man's home. The air behind the wall was charged subtly. Kenshin could feel it lapping at his skin, his temples were fuzzy with magic and he had to shake his head to clear his mind. The air blurred his vision, swept through his nose and mouth and flooded his ears and mind with light and sound. He was standing in the fields, the beasts all content around him and for one split second Kenshin felt unending peace. A feeling of elation that swept over him was almost tantalizing and he wanted to simply lay down in the grass and the ruby light of the setting sun and sleep from now until the end of time.

"Boy, you will stay on this plane oif existence. Kamiya is just playing around with you. Try and stay focused hm?" Hiko's gruff voice cut through Kenshin's reverie like a sharp barb.

Blinking Kenshin shook his head roughly and retied his long blood colored hair back at his nape. It had come undone in his daydream.

"What was that?" Megumi asked after she experienced the same situation as Kenshin and Hiko had roused her just as easily as he has the redhead. Her eyes were wide and unfocused with excitement and slight fear. Hiko didn't answer, just kept moving straight through the fields they were now in. He needed to see Kamiya now, as soon as possible.

* * *

Beasts with good natured muzzles and intelligent expressive eyes looked up as the group passed them. Their long slender haired tails flickered against their shimmering chestnut hides at unseen insects in the humid dusk air. Hiko grunted at them and they whinnied their greetings to their older lord. The entire winged herd seemed to be on the property he noted in mild surprise. All seven hundred stallions, mares, foals and that didn't sit well with Hiko at all. Hiko knew that Kamiya wouldn't keep his entire herd of Aethonan demon horses behind the walls of protection unless something malignant had spread far enough to touchthe northern Okara Fields, fields which were supposed to be protected by the Well of Light itself, which was an untouchable magical source within the forest, residing at the last home of the Forest Spirit's mortal form from centuries before. As Hiko rubbed the long face of a winged female who was closer to his mount than the others as they passed Hiko's worrying only increased to massive heights.

* * *

The estate reared into view. From the east it was a grand old building with white washed stone walls and thick tall elegant windows. Many were bay windows and the group assumed were bedrooms or sitting rooms with window seats. The house seemed alive as they came closer. It's shining front seemingly glowing at their arrival. It almost looked as if it were moving in the wind, dancing to a song they could not hear. It was all very strange and very unnerving for some of them. Kenshin felt a rush of excitement light in his stomach. He was still trying to figure out why they were all here exactly but the more exotic and unnatural things he saw on this journey the more his mind resolved to protect all of it. He wanted to help with whatever it was that Kaoru and her family were fighting against. Such passion in a life like this could not be misleading. Kaoru and Misao alone proved that.

The doors at the front entrance of the estate were two gigantic ebony wood slabs with thic iron bands and well taken care of hinges and frames. Carved upon them was the grand seal of the Kamiya clan that had been spied earlier on the old fence and gateway they had entered through. The seal on the fence though had been quite plain and simple compared to the one they all now looked at upon the door.

As they stepped up onto the wide flat smooth stone steps leading up to the tall cathedral doors, the group dismounted and stable hands of varying ages all came up to take the tired mounts away. Kenshin thanked one boy with sandy hair who took his mount from him. The boy grinned at him, missing teeth prominent, not from poverty or neglect, but from growing age Kenshin noted with mild approval at that small fact. The doors swung silently and somehow elegantlyin their eyes, as two beautiful ethereal seeming women in long pale satin dresses appeared before the tired group, one wrapped in a soft hue of lavender, the other in a soft daffodil yellow. The taller and older looking one had soft kind brown eyes, here long curly black hair was held back simply with a set of expensive looking gold pins and allowed the rest to tumble down her back freely. It was a very different style, almost insulting in high society from back in the south where the group had traveled from. Kenshin realized that Megumi was the only woman to ever defy the society ethics of the southern country openly by wearing her long black hair unbound and uncrowned atop her head like the high class women did.

"My Lord!" She chirped happily and the group watched as she gracefully strode forward to hug Hiko like a sister.

"Tae, I see you haven't changed." He rumbled hugging herlittle frame inwardly happy at the contact with his old friend.

"Oh your so rude, as always. How have you been, you never write to us here? Twenty years may not be long for you, but for us fey it's awefully long and dreadfully boring!"

The woman Tae was scolding Hiko for being gone so long. Kenshin blinked a moment _'did she say fey?'_

"Tsubame come here and help our guests up to the library. My Lord Kamiya is already waiting on you all. Kaoru is out in the herd somewhere still. Probably rounding them up and scattering them about just for kicks. Naughty child she is still, so like her father and uncle." She stared pointedly as she made them move up the large steps. Her emphasis on unlce not going unnoticed by the group. The young girl Tsubame, who had pretty soft green eyes like worn sea glass from the shore, clapped her hands shyly and the bags levitated easily before her. She waved her hand at them all and they flew to the doors where they waited for, it seemed to the group, further instructions, shocking the little group a little at the suddenness, although to Hiko's pride they were coming to accept more and more of this place, he could tell by the way they no longer flinched or went wide eyed at every little thing. He figured the herd had something to do with it,meddling creatures they were. Mononoke trotted through the door, followed by a yawning Yahiko, a bouncing Misao and a gang of triplets, as if she lived there. Hiko could only do one thing then, and that was to follow after them.

Tae clucked her tongue like a mother hen at their apparent exhaustion and unfilled stomachs, and with the help of her young, pretty assistant Tsubame, herded them all inside, floating bags and all.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay new chapter. even though there are no reviews for the story yet. Oh well this site is more for me than for readers. no offence readers rock, but I just love to write if I don't write my mind explodes and I end up feeling like I just walked out of a Hatebreed mosh pit. (I have been in a few of them so I know the feeling first hand. Its not a fun feeling, but the pits usually are)

Anyway enjoy the new chapter. I have some additions for the others and a new story maybe about Kaoru and Kenshin being DRAGONS! YAY!

Bye For Now

-goes off to listen to The Velvet Underground-

Hiko watched Keswick closely. His old friend seemed tired. Granted it had been 20 years since Hiko's own departure from the realms, but he could still read his old comrade like an open book. The strain of the dying forest to the north must have been more of a struggle to live with than Hiko would have first guessed for the strong spirit-guide. The younger lord was thinner, but still powerful in his movements. His confidence had inflated it seemed. Hiko knew his friend was at the peak of his conditioning and he could only give hints as to why Kamiya would be in full training once more when he had retired over 300 years ago from formal military service.. Hiko watched Kamiya's arm with veiled amusement. It still cocked in a professional swordsmen's fashion as it always did. Hiko could still remember the times he had tried drawing the man's arm in leisurely conversation and he could still remember vividly how many times he had failed. The lord Kamiya was like running water, always shifting, always animated. Hiko suspected if the man died his corpse would cause quite the riot when it suddenly flung itself upon it's rotted feet to dance at it's own burial.

Turning from such ludicrous thoughts Hiko clapped his old friend on the shoulder.

"No worries Kes, I'll relay the story to them all. Your daughter can hear it again without complaint, I'm assuming" He fixed a pointed stare on Kaoru who sported an overly innocent face at the prodded insult to her character. Keswick gave Hiko a gratified smile

Misao was grinning acidly from her position besides her adoptive father as he took his seat on the large comfortable couch. Her long braid was wrapped between her fingers unconsciously at the prospect of a fight between old comrades she had only heard tales of when little.

Hiko stood in the center of the rapt audience. Mononoke was lounging on a window seat at the far end, the pups were at her legs. Yahiko was perched in his familiar position upon the wrought iron spiral staircase up to the library's second floor. His legs swung lazily beneath him. Clearing his throat, Hiko began his account of a shortened version of the Mukuro history.

"When the Kamiya clan came to power and was asked to protect the borders by the council some 200 years after the disappearance of humans from the Mukuro Forest altogether, they were only too happy to comply and still carry out that duty given today over a thousand years later. Kamiya had been and still is a name well known throughout all of the country and is also connected with dangerously tabooed magical rumors,"

'_and most of them were facts'_ Hiko thought with a smug expression as old memories surfaced before his eyes like a sluggish movie reel.

"The pact of the Council had been made under blood and spell, but with no more human influence in the realms to consider, the gods and beasts on the council turned on one another, though the pact held enough to delay the inevitable over a thousand year reign of the Kamiyas it was obvious that it would take something much sturdier to control the warring gods of the magical realms.

The most antagonistic god on the Council that I can recall was Akoto the boar god. Mononoke here is beneath him by several hundred years being his inferior. Akoto had been head position on the Council alongside the wolf clan, the Bear clan, the Fox tribe the Jaguar tribe and my own clan the Raven Clan. I had been the delegate of the Raven clan, my national and spiritual clan family. Having become the successor to my father the last of the Great Raven Clan in the early centuries of the Council. I was and still am very old, older than almost all of the gods on the Council, but my astounding ego was not large enough to seize control with my strength and age, I simply was not interested in being head Councilman. So I endured as I had been taught and trained to endure, argument after argument of the more petty dealings the Council convened for. For almost ten centuries I along with the older rulers sat back and let the grievances of the younger lords take hold in the Council roots, with no more pressing matters to focus on it could be allowed for these idiotic dealings to be prominent. When I did finally snap unfortunate though it may have been, it had been just after the binding of the Council pact with the birth of the newest Kamiya daughter."

Hiko paused then to let them absorb this information. The Council was what ruled the Realms of magic not just the magic's source within the Forest itself.

"The Wolf Clan had been and still is the second strongest and respected clan after the Boars and claimed the birth with support backing from the Kamiya lord. Keswick had given his daughter Kaoru freely to the Council's plans knowing she would be strong enough to hold the weight of the forest's power that the Wolf Clan was responsible for and be able to rule as head Councilwoman when the time came. The Boar clan wasn't from the forest directly you see. Having stemmed originally from the Eastern Mountain range known as the Freychuu Mountains, which you can all see out of the study windows in the east wing. The Boars therefore had only been heading the Council with Akoto as head Councilman while the Wolf Clan and the Lady Mononoke controlled and patrolled the forest borders and surrounding territories. However the Wolf clan's power was not in numbers, but in individual spiritual strength, and it was mounting to unpreportional heights. Their challenge was open on Akoto's reign in the Council. Too keep the bloodshed lidded we all decided that the pact was to be renewed with the infant Kaoru's blood, body and soul."

Kaoru watched them all. Her observant eyes taking in everything around her. She watched their breathing patterns, listened for their heartbeats, watched their eyes and their faces for signs of distrust or what she knew would be there, disbelief. However, she was surprised to see a look of resignation and determination on each of the human's faces.

"Kaoru" Keswick whispered for his daughter and she padded silently to him. Sitting on his lap she curled like a feline and tucked her head beneath his chin. A rumbling of approval sounded in his chest.

"You wish to continue the story?" He murmured in her ear.

"Yes father." She slid from Keswick's lap suddenly appearing to the occupants of the room as a young girl shy in front of strangers.

"I told you my story was long and complicated. Uncle Hiko just gave you the basic outline. I guess I can fill in a few things and add my own accounts of it all." She watched them all her smile growing wider in confidence with each face presented to her. When her eyes landed on Kenshin they decided to stay there and she began her story.

"I was born 24 years ago next month. That is if I live that long. My life is a spiral of death and fighting, peace and prosperity, don't pity me for it. Misao and Yahiko know from personal experience that I'm very klutzy and am always attracting trouble. We've been in enough fights magical and non to know that it's always my fault" she chuckled to herself. Misao grinned from her seat on the couch.

"The fact is I'm just always in the wrong spot at the wrong time. My magical reserves are tied to the Council's pact. When Hiko said my blood, my body and my soul. He meant just that. I was born and bound in one breath. The decision had been made swiftly and consented only on the fact that I was born without a cry. 'My mother had cried for me' my father once told me. She had traded her strength for my infantile vulnerability. It was the point that led to me being the decision."

She watched Kenshin's face. She had to know what he was thinking. She didn't know why just that she did.

"When I was bonded, basically my humanity was ripped from me, my soul was cleaved in two, like a seed in spring, half was planted back within my heart to grow within me and the other half was buried in the Council Light, I'll explain that in a moment, circle tying me forever to the earth I will always serve. I became a god in the truest sense of the word. A wolf to be more exact. Though I still had my human form and will always have it, the Council decided to do for me what they did for Master when she turned 20...They gave me my wolf." Kaoru looked over at where Yahiko had switched positions from the staircase to the window ledge.

The boy was talking with Haru in low voices. Both had heard the history when they was very young in their lessons from both Keswick and Mononoke. Having stumbled across some archives in the library on their father's desk they had asked deeper into the situation and learned the truth of their odd sister's past. Yahiko knew Kaoru's importance and stood by her through all the trials they faced. She could only love him more for it.

"My childhood wasn't something to be thought of as a normal childhood. While you were all probably playing at your fathers feet or in the yard with your mother and siblings, I was hunting deer and running across cliffs. Master had me training my spirit and my magic temperance while father had me honing my control to a razor edge through the sword. I was constantly moving, I don't need to sleep as much as humans and I was always alert. When Misao came I was so happy, I finally had someone other than the triplets to connect with. We all thought she was human back then, and the two of us under Ayumi's close motherly watch, would play together in the forest. I can still remember once when Misao and me fell in Okina and were dragged all the way north before Okina caught up with us in his bed." Misao snorted from behind Kaoru.

"Haha, oh yeah I remember that. Mother was so angry with us, we were gone all day instead of just the hour we said we would be gone for." Misao giggled running her hand over a kunai between her fingers absently.

"Yes well as we both grew Misao's power awoke and we began fighting each other. I had never had a partner in spar before besides father or master so it took Misao a little while to level up to my spot. When she did finally best me in spar she was allowed to accompany me and master on hunts on the forest's border. It was the same for Yahiko and he even has a seat open on the Council for the Fox tribe when he is ready to accept that. He is apart of the Fox tribe as much as he is apart of the Wolf clan." Kaoru glared at the young man. He in turn stuck out his tongue at her and turned back to Haru a gruff tone coloring his hushed voice.

"When I turned 20, the Council convened once more around me as the focal point. I didn't know what was happening, but Master assured me it was nothing to worry about. At first I thought I had erred in some way that I was no longer worthy of the pact's bond. Then I lost consciousness. All I can remember hearing is Master telling me not to worry and to strip off my clothes. I thought she was mad at the time, but being her student and daughter I complied quickly. When I woke, the world was a mute spectrum of greys and blues. I couldn't understand what's more I couldn't stand on my feet! When I looked down I nearly fainted again. I was a wolf. My size had doubled in height and weight and each paw had long raking claws at the ends of each of my toes. I could see my fur as a hazy shimmering grey color, but everything was muted then as if I was a newborn again in the world. My ears were back apparently because I heard a strange sound, a laugh I assumed from somewhere in front of me and I remember flickering them forward unknowingly. Master still teases me about my behavior." Kaoru looked over at the Mononoke who was smiling with a sly light in her eyes at her.

"I spent one full year in my wolf form. Misao and Yahiko accompanied us on hunts, but I was forbidden to change back. I didn't know how to change back even if I had wanted to!. It was fine though, I got the hang of it easily enough and have been doing it ever since. I can change in a matter of seconds now a days like you all saw today. The problem with my wolf form is when I am not in it, my magical reserves and energy stores build up to breaking points. When that happens I overload and usually means that I need to run. Not jogging or running in my human form like you would think. My wolf needs to be let out of it's binding. That's why I changed today, I was hoping to wait until we reached the estate to run, but it didn't work out that way."

Kenshin watched Kaoru with respect shining in his eyes. Her control, her morals everything about her was so rigidly controlled. He had never seen such power in one person before, except his master of course and even now it was debatable who was stronger. He would have to see them spar one day, now that would be a site to behold.

"I think I've talked enough for today, I need to tend to the herds. Misao can you show them to their rooms? Master, father and Uncle wish to speak alone." Kaoru gave her orders and stood. Bowing to the group she left the large three floor library's sitting area. Her short cropped hair ruffling softly at the back of her head as she disappeared in a wisp of air. They all watched her depart.

Misao stood and stretched. She was dead tired and was really wishing for a swim in her bathtub and some sleep. _'First things first though' _she thought wryly. Looking over at the group Misao crooked a finger at them silently as she observed Hiko standing beside her father, the two were speaking closely together and low enough to go unheard by all occupants around them.

"I will show you to your rooms. You can stay in the southern wing. It gets the nicest breezes in summer. You have free reign of the house while you're here. Servants are everywhere just snag one for directions. The kitchen, observatory and glass atrium are off limits. The Atrium is mine and only I say who goes there." She smiled at their expressions.

"Oi squirt, you get your own hand maiden too?" Sano teased

"I don't think that concerns you rooster-head, but yes as a matter of fact I do have a hand maid. Her name is Kayu and she's very pleasant. I've known her for years. Her father is the head gardener. His name is Gensai." She smirked at his face and turned to continue through the house.

Servants bowed and scurried all over the place, the house was alive with movement and sound. It was comfortable and seemed very well lived in. No new things caught the group's attention, nothing too shiny or gaudy, very homey and very ancient. Paintings lined the soft cream colored walls, statues and all sorts of interesting things lined according to interest it seemed, on thin tables or pedestals. The doors to rooms that branched off the hall they were in were a rich mahogany of red and were all carved with different depictions. The winged horses they had passed were prominent in most of the carvings. It seemed the herd was an important animal to the Kamiya clan. That, or a symbol of the family. Kenshin couldn't decide which as he stared at his own chamber door moments after Misao pointed them in the right direction. Taking in a calming breath Kenshin turned the lock and opened the door of his new room.

The first thing Kenshin realized was that the room was utterly masculine. The curtains were floor length and a deep rich navy blue, covering gigantic bay windows that overlooked the fields of the Kamiya estate. He let out his breath he hadn't realized he was holding and dropped his saddlebags to the bed which was also in a rich navy color. The silk sheets and large downy pillows looked very inviting at the moment. Kenshin observed the room as he undid his knee length boots and was pleased to see that the navy did not really go beyond the bed and curtains. It was just enough to be dark in early morning and welcoming for the rest of the day. The walls were a smooth satin finish paint of a light airy off white color and the ceiling was vaulted with beautiful carved moldings. The door frames were even carved. Someone put a lot of work into this house he realized. With a content sigh not like him usually, Kenshin found himself beneath the large quilts of the bed and asleep before he could blink again at the absurdity of it all. Kenshin was not one to sleep so lightly.

Misao led Saitou and Tokio to their room at the far end of the hall. With a smile and a bow Tokio thanked the younger woman for her help and dragged her glaring husband inside the room. Misao could hear them arguing through the door and chuckled to herself as she turned tot he remaining of the group.

"I have two more bedrooms available. The other rooms have not been aired out.

"It's alright Misao, The fox and I usually share a room." Sano smirked and then squawked when Megumi slugged him in the stomach.

"Don't be gross rooster. Thank you Misao for your help." Megumi smiled and bowed. Misao burst out laughing causing the last three of the group to look at her in surprise.

"He really does look like a rooster when you really think about it." She laughed as she opened the door for Megumi and Sano's room.

Aoshi watched the petite woman as she helped the two bickering friends of his into their room. She was so odd and yet he had found he could not remove his eyes from her since the moment that Kaoru had introduced Misao to their group. He was usually so quiet and secluded from the outside world. His meditation keeping past demons asleep in his mind and awakening the skills he needed to protect those he cared for. Now when he watched as Misao talked a hundred miles an hour and never stopped moving he realized that he didn't really have that much to protect. _'Maybe that will change' _he mused in his mind, taking care to keep his face blank and his eyes rigid. Misao turned to him however and he felt his legendary mask fracture. His eyes warmed and he could practically feel them thawing at the sound of her shrill laughter.

"Aoshi sir? Your room is the last on the right. I hope you enjoy your stay in our home."She smiled at him and bowed before slipping past him and down the hall. Aoshi turned and watched her disappear before going to his room for the night. Oh boy did he need to meditate this one down.

Misao grinned wickedly as she climbed the stairs to her rooms easily. Her mind could not shake the face of that man_. 'Aoshi Shinomori' _Misao thought to herself. _'Mrs. Aoshi Shinomori' _

"Oh I like that" She murmured to herself as she flopped on the large overstuffed couch near her favorite glass bookcases.

For such a destructive hyperactive being Misao lived in a world of glass and fragility. Her atrium room was the observatory of the house she lived in the large glass room. Even the floor was made of glass. Misao had thrown down a fluffy area rug beside her bed and dressers and closet so her feet weren't cold in the mornings, but other than that the floor was completely transparent. Misao loved it. She could watch everything from this position in the house and she liked knowing about everything. She was possessive and protective of her family and loved ones and she wouldn't change herself a bit.

"Well maybe I can change my 'lifestyle' a bit...maybe."

"You talking to yourself again love?" Kaoru's voice caught Misao off guard as she lounged on the couch and the smaller woman turned to see the wolf girl sitting atop Misao's loved writing desk absently examining her finger nails.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was talking to myself." Misao felt irritated that Kaoru could always catch her off guard. On top of this new feeling for the Shinomori character she wasn't in the mood for her older sister's games.

Kaoru knew exactly what was wrong with Misao having felt the same feelings and thoughts about a certain red head in the last day.

"Strange that the first strangers from the outside we meet we could potentially fall in love with isn't it Mii-love." Kaoru said conversationally not missing the blanched face her younger sister showed her.

"Wha-what did you say?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself on something so delicate as this Misao." Kaoru's gaze hardened and the younger demoness cowed before the other and sat up on the couch.

"It's Kenshin isn't it? I could feel his aura it screamed for yours." Misao chuckled as she let her long braid out of it's restraints.

Kaoru watched as Misao readied herself for a bath. The observatory room had been their father's idea when Misao was little and wouldn't stop climbing the trees. He had feared for her life (not knowing of her true heritage) and had procured deeds for a glass observatory so Misao could be safe and still get the sense of unproportionate heights. Kaoru and Yahiko had been confused as to how a glass observatory being Misao's bedroom could keep her safe, the girl was more hyper than crows on battlefield.

Kaoru walked the few steps up to the dias where Misao's large feather bed was resting in it's own nook. The room was really very round but a smaller platform had been raised to act as a sort of separate room than from the large telescope that occupied the study area. The telescope being twice the height of the dome and wider than Kaoru and Misao standing beside each other with their arms stretched out. The two had spent countless hours in this room. It was where they planned days of combat, local and foreign wars were watched and the forest's center was tapped into from this room. Kaoru often came to meditate after a long day of battle or scouting because her mind was most clear here in Misao's room. The two girls were connected more than just adopted sisters and pack members. They shared a deep knowledge of one another and knew each other better than they often knew themselves.

"Misao do you think it is real though? This feeling or has it been to long since we were in contact with males other than father and yahiko." Kaoru spoke up from her seated position on the bed. She had been focused on the grazing horses outside and had just begun to think of the situation once more.

Misao answered from the behind the bathroom door.

"Kaoru I hope to god it is. We need some excitement other than killing things."

Kaoru giggled and let herself fall back against the sheets. She needed a reassurance and Misao's sarcastic humor was the perfect harmony.

"Well I cant agree more. I hope father doesn't wear them out too much tomorrow. Training with him is like pulling teeth from your own head."

"Definitely true"

"Hm, I wonder what is going to happen now Misao. I do hope we survive this time. For the first time ni a long time I wish to live through a fight with Enishi." Kaoru bit her lower lip turning her head to watch the fading sunlight. Her eyes gleamed in deep thought and she didn't hear Misao soft proclamation from behind the door.

"Me too Kaoru me too."


End file.
